Confessions
by LadiiKatara
Summary: Katara reminisces about her mother's death and has an emotional breakdown. sokka's more concerned with his own memory, and toph and zuko are upset about it. they reveal they personal secrets, and even aang has big one too. Kataang, tokka, and slight toko
1. Chapter 1

_Just move your hands a few feet away from each other...like this. ...good. Now move them in a circle, like this." She was a beautiful woman. Long, brown hair braided at the side and connected in the back. You can tell she was Katara's mother._

_As Katara was moving her hands in a circle the water in between them started freezing but not too much. it became snow. the little watterbender just learned how to make snow. "Look mommy, I did it!" She was full of excitement as she told her mother. The eight year-old's giant eyes filled with amazement as the water crystallized into snow that -she- made. "I knew you could do it!" her mother was so proud of her daughter. _

_Although she wasn't a bender she spent much of her time studying the old ways of bending the water analyzing e every move, reading every last detail of the scrolls carefully. She knew she mastered it when she could actually feel the water going through her body, even though the was no water around._

_"Hey Kat...: with a very sinister grin she screams "think fast!." she scoops up snow and throws it at Katara and it lands on her face "Hey!" she said while throwing the snow that was already in her hand at her mother. They both start throwing more snow at each other until their soaked. A few moments later katara comes running up to her mother and hugs her and she picks Katara up. "C'mon lets go inside and dry off. Do you wanna help me with dinner?" "Yep!"_

_As Katara and her mother where walking back to town, her mother noticed something out the corner of her eye ."Kat...go run inside." Katara looked at her mother with a confused expression. What happened? "Katara! Now!" "But-" "Now!" She hardly ever yelled so it must have been serious. She wanted to find out what was wrong but she didn't want to disobey her mother. She just wanted to know why she was so worried .Katara ran back with terror in her eyes. _

_The little girl was scared and sad. Everyone around her knew something was wrong by her expression, and the Fact that she came back alone when they knew she was with her mother when she left. "Where's mom?" her brother asked as he and their father came up to the frightened girl._

_"I-I don't know. She saw some boats and she told me to run back here." "Boats? We didn't send anyone out for trade." Her father was worried as well. He knew everything that happened in the tribe, but know one left the tribe recently. The earth kingdom wasn't scheduled to come, and the Northern Tribe would have sent notice or contact. " Kat, do you know what color the ships where?" "Umm, black i think. They where metal."_

_"Firenation... Bato! Gather every one and tell them it's an emergency. We haven't much time left if they where in eyesight...Sokka I need you to take your sister and all the other children and bring them inside and make sure they don't come out. can you handle that? "Y-yes dad." the little boy was scared like every one else, but he knew when there was time to be scared and when to act like a man._

_As the members of the tribe started entering the places they where told, Their mother came in screaming 'their coming to shore.' She ran into her husbands arms not knowing the thought that some of them might not make it out of this battle. All you could hear in the tent the kids where put in, were whines and cries of the smaller children, it was really hard to keep everyone quiet while keeping in a small crowded tent possibly for hours._

_"Sokka!!" The little girl came storming past the group of children. "Why are we here!? What was your mom so worried about?" as she continued screaming, she started realizing what she was saying and what was happening. The war with the firenation, the black boats, why they needed to hide in that tent. The firenation closed in on the south pole .The little girl was about to cry. She and everyone else in that room knew someone wasn't going to make it out alive. When sokka saw her face, he grabbed her hand, and he knew he didn't have to say any thing else but "it's gonna be okay. just stay in here"_

_With those words she knew she would be safe. However Katara was still a little shaken up about what happened earlier. She was sitting in a corner with her eyes full of tears .Sokka came running to her pushing though the crowd and sat next to her. "Sokka," she sniffled and wiped her eyes "what's happening. I'm really scared." she said. Sokka knew that she wouldn't handle the fact that they where going to be a battle too well. She knew about the war with the firenation, but a battle in her own home would really get to her. _

_At that moment their mother came in with a message to all the kids. She basically said, that they shouldn't be scared, and their parents loved them and would never let anything bad happen to them._

_Once she finished her speech, something overwhelmed her. Something bad. She knew someone in her family wasn't going to make it. At that moment she ran to her kids to and trapped them in a giant hug then kissed them both on their forehead. "I love you both. You two your father and gran-gran are my every thing. I won't let anything happen to you two." she gave them one last hug and left the room. When she returned to her husband, she gave one more kiss hoping it wouldn't be her last._

_They where assigned positions throughout the tribe; Some on the south side, others on the west protecting the tent the children where in, and others facing the boat. _

_"Ahhhhh!" the kids cried as the boat landed on the northern shore. The ships were big, and powerful and made a huge earthquake as landed. Most of the children fell on the floor, because of the impact. _

**"Ahhhhh!" Katara fell of the side of appa's head and to be saved by none other than her new boyfriend Aang.**


	2. Chapter 2

When katara got back into position on appa's head, she started breathing heavily. Aang was the only one who noticed this. Sokka regained focus on the moon once he saw katara was safe again. Something was bothering. He hadn't been this depressed in months. Toph was sitting right next to him. She noticed that something was wrong with him; he hadn't made a single sarcastic remark all day. It wasn't like him. He was just staring into space for all she knew. The only time he even turned his head was when katara fell. Also she kept hearing him mumble something to himself 'I'm sorry' over and over for the past few hours. She kept whispering his name to try to get his attention. But he just sat there. He probably didn't even notice that she practically on top of him. Toph got kinda bored sitting next to sokka, so she decided to get to know someone else. Prince'zu zu'.

"Hey..."She said with an awkward tone.

"Hi." He said with a sort-of disturbed voice. He was thinking about something; something important. She could tell. Actually something was bugging her too, but she'd never show it. They both had a lot in common. They have giant 'never let your emotions show' ego's. But every once-in-awhile, they're reminded of something so heart breaking, that all they're feelings come out in a rage, scream, or they would even cry.

"So? Princy..." Toph let out with a smirk on her face. She was always good with nicknames, even though no one but her liked them.

"Princy?" he said. He hated nicknames "uggh that's worse than zu zu." he mumbled……..but not low enough.

"zu zu?!" she asked with a grin on her face. "i like that so much better!"

Katara started feeling worse. Her heart was beating ten times fast her eyes were watering, and the constant reminding of her dream caused her to suddenly burst out into tears.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and focused on Katara. What was making her so upset? She's been acting different for a while now, same with Sokka. Believe it or not Sokka was actually quiet. He didn't talk to anyone. But a night he would sneak off some where. Katara wasn't nearly as bossy as she normally was. She didn't seem to care about what anyone was doing really.

Toph and Zuko turned their heads to sokka because they figured he would know what's wrong, or at least try and clam her down. But he didn't. He let out a big sigh and continued to stare at the moon.

"sokka!" Toph was so mad at him. _He's such a dumbass._

"Huh?" He said dumbfounded. _What'd i do?_

"aang, can we land soon? I wanna talk to someone in private about some issues he needs to work out. "Toph said while giving sokka one of the coldest looks she'd ever given.

_Damn_ Zuko thought. Sokka just sat there with his mouth hung open like an idiot.

"Uhh" Sokka said stumbling through maps. "Damn it, where's that map"

"hmmphh. Pay more attention to a map but not your own sister." Toph stated her usual sarcastic manner

"What!? What did I do?" He asked. But he lost focus when he found the right map. "There's an island underneath us." he was so confused._ I haven't talked to her in a long time. What did i say to make her so mad?_

"Aang, can we land?" Toph asked not really in a questionable manner.

Aang looked down at the island they were flying towards. _I can't._ But then he looked at Katara still crying in his arms. "Fine" he said as he lowered appa.

Katara started to stop crying when they had landed. Aang helped her dawn and she started to walk over to help unpack and set up camp, but toph had already set up 5 earth tents, thrown (slightly violently) their sleeping bags and food supply down infront of their tents and set up a ring of stones in the center of camp for a fire.

"I'm gonna go get some fire-wood" toph exclaimed.

"I'll help." zuko added as the both walked off into the forest.

"hmph?" _no...no it can't be. They don't. I think_. Sokka thought.


	3. authors note

A/N: **Updated 1-12-08**

_**These are my confessions**_

_**Just when I thought I said all I can say**_

_**My chick on the side said she got one on the way**_

_**These are my confessions **_

_**Man I'm grown and I dont know what to do**_

_**I guess I gotta keep part 2 of my confessions **_

_**If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all**_

_**Damn near cried when I got that phone call**_

_**I'm so gone and I don't know what to do**_

_**But to keep part 2 of my confessions **_

_Sorry I had to._

_As you can tell by that song piece by usher, im a little stuck right now. I have everything, but I just gotta piece it together. So the next few chapters will be up soon! Oh yea thanx 4 the reviews!!!_

_Speaking of usher………….yall heard his new song, featuring ludicrous…again. Its gonna be a hit when the video comes out. It's just like "yeah". I cant wait wait for his romantic songs! I think I had tears in my eyes for everyone! U got it bad, confessions (personally), burn!!_

_**IMPORTANT**__::: Back to the story, if you haven't seen the western air temple cough loser cough im just playing. But if you haven't seen it, there will be spoilers. Some implied. Oh yeah and there will be some most likely be some from the next episode the firebending masters_


	4. Chapter 3

"err, uhhh...I'm gonna get some stuff, for the thing...I'll be back" Sokka said, while following the same path as toph and zuko.

Katara sniffled and wiped one last tear from her eyes before she went over to the bag of food supplies and took out the basic food supplies., but before she could start a hand was place over her shoulder.

"ill cook. you go inside and rest" aang said while giving her a heartfelt smile.

He was so good to her. There friendship never changed, it grew. But there was a benefit of them going out. Katara stood up and tackled him down to the floor when she hugged and kissed him. She didn't even need to say anything. That kiss said it all 'I love you too'

Toph wasn't really going to get firewood, she could care less right now. She needed to get away from everything.

"Are you...ok, toph" zuko asked

"..." Toph turned to him and gave him a 'what do you think' look.

"stupid question?"he asked

"stupid question."she returned. "Its just that..." she stopped and plopped down of the ground in a small cleared are in the woods. "...i always thought that he was the one person who I could always depend on" zuko sat down next to her. "even though I never act like it. I do need people's help sometimes...and most of the time sokka's always been there to help me...but if he's too distracted by an empty sky and not his own sister. then how can I trust he'll be there when I need him?'

"What do you mean by most of the time?"

"..uh, i don't wanna talk about it zu zu" she said.

"ohhh damn"He said while shaking his head in embarrassment. he hated that name so much.

"im guessing u dont like 'zu zu?!" Toph said while laughing in accomplishment. "well i tell you what i told sugarqueen, twinkle toes and snoozzles...i...dont...give...a...damn!!"

they both fell on their backs cracking up laughing. But zuko's and accidentally landed on top of toph's. They both quickly sat up and removed their hands, and shot up.

"sorry" he said

"yea" she said with an embarrassed grin.

crackle crackle Toph's embarrassed grin quickly turned into a frown of disgust when she realized where the noise came from, and she got up and silently walked away.

"Where are you-" zuko was cut off when the crackling noise came back and was louder until snap--boom 

"umph! oooouuucchhh" sokka had fallen off a branch in the trees trying to get a closer look at toph and zuko.


	5. Chapter 4

Sokka started limping after toph but fell in front of zuko. Sokka painful stood up and started pacing the ground for a few minutes.

_What's making her so pissed of?_ "Sokka asked him self.

"She's mad at you." zuko stated. sokka stopped pacing and turned to him; _you think I don't know that? _He thought.

"I know that. But why? I haven't said a word to her in like a week."

"That's one of the reasons"

"What? She's mad because we haven't talked in a while? That's so stupid. Since when did she care about that?"

Zuko sighed and shook his head, then started to walk away.

"Hey where are u going? I need to know what her problem is. "Sokka stated.

"Apparently you're not a very good spy so you didn't hear what she said. But I can't tell u what she said, because she would be mad at me for one of the reasons she's mad at you.

"…what?"

"im just going to go back to camp an get some sleep" Zuko said while walking away.

"uhhggg!" sokka screamed while slamming his hand to his forehead and falling down. "What did I do? I've never been so confused in my life." _Why do I even care? Since when did I even care? It's just toph…right? _

Aang was preparing a 2 fruit bowls for him and katara to share but toph came stomping back into camp and took both bowls. Then, headed for katara's tent. "Thanks twinkle toes" she said with slight anger in her voice from her previous conversation that was brutally interrupted.

"I, uhh, you're welcome toph." Aang said with a confused look.

Katara was staring at the top of her tent for a while; just thinking about her life. She was feeling better. She tried to use that old trick that she thought never really worked; Think about the good times you had with her. It actually started to work.

Then toph came in. without knocking but she didn't mind.

"Your brothers a dumbass…no offence" Toph stated not so apologetically.

"None taken. But why?

"Because you where screaming your head off an hour ago, and he didn't give a damn…it's probably not like me to say this but I'm really worried, do you wanna talk."

"Oh, wow, I never thought you'd ever say that," she sighed "I'm ok-I'll be ok. Its complicated."

Toph raised an eyebrow and shifted her eyes to the side. _Liar. But she'll talk when she's ready._ "Ok. I'm sure your 'boo' wants to talk to you anyway." Toph stated with a huge grin on her face.

Katara smiled and blushed as toph walked out.

"What happened to you," she said while walking up to zuko as he entered camp."ya get lost or something?" she asked while nudging him in the arm.

"I spoke with sokka for a little while."

Toph crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow."

"You didn't tell him what I said did you?"

"NO! That would be suicide."

"Now you're catching on"

They both chuckled, but again toph's smile sharply turned into a scowl.

"I'm goin to bed" she said while turning away.

"No, you're not" sokka said while grabbing her shoulder to stop her from walking away. "You're gonna stay here and talk to me. Isn't that why hell you're mad?"

Aang and Katara had over heard what he said came out they're tents and stood next to zuko to figure out what the hell was going on.

Toph walked over to him, and stood as close as she could to him; chest to chest. She raised her head and her blind eyes staring at his. "do you want to say that say that again?" she said in a low frightening voice.

Sokka gulped. He had never seen her so pissed in his life. _Mabey I shoulda restated that. _But he was pissed off too she he didn't care too much right now.

"yyyoooouuu… you know what I said" he said with a slightly nervous yet serious tone.

Aang, katara, and zuko's eyes all widened in shock and disbelief. _Uh oh_

"That's it! I didn't come all the way out from Earth kingdom to deal with you all day long."

(((While talking over each other))) "You don't even need to go there just" "shut up Cause I worked my butt off to be" "ahh I don't care I'm try-na have a" "u don't know who the hell you're dealing with" "You need to get the" "hell no!"

(((At the same time))) "I don't know how they deal with you!" "I'm getting the last word" "Oh no you're not" "oh yes I am!" (((While angrily turning away))) "DAMN!!!"


	6. authors note 2

**a/n::**

**YYYAAAAHH TRICK YYYAAHH!! **

**Get out my face (get out my face)**

**Get out my face (get out my face)**

**Get out my face (get out my face)**

**YAHHHHH!!! **

**I love that song! It kinda goes good with the moment.**

**For my wifeys && hubbies**

**U kno I had 2. yall kno it wuz cumin soon. There's gon b anotha 1 jus waiit. Imma I got 2 odda 1's in ma mind. Wen I put iit out go fiind iit cuz iit wus hilarious!!! **

**Random readers**

**THANX 4 THE REVIEWS!! **

**More chapters comming soon!! **

**Personal experience #1**

**Toph took it better that I did. When that happened to me, I….cant say cause I might get arrested. XD just playin, but u get my point.**


	7. Chapter 5

**A/n::: back to the drama**

"Wow" zuko said with annoyance. _Shame they don't realize. _

"Ok so anyway, I'm going for a walk" aang said with slight grief in his voice

"I'll go with you" katara said.

"No!...no. just stay here. You need to get some sleep." aang said partially lying

"Oh, ok" she said. She was a little disappointed. And he knew it. He should have invited her. She was just about ready to talk to him. She had so much bottled up inside her that needed to come out. But with all the people traveling with him it was hard to find some alone time. So, he wanted to leave.

"I'll be back in a few hours." he said while kissing her on the forehead.

"okay." she said with a faint blush.

He walked her to her tent and left.

* * *

While he was walking, he was thinking a lot. He had a few memories on this island; at the time they where good, but now they're just painful, depressing memories.

He walked into a small clearance, where the moon was almost directly over him and lighting the whole area; A little too much light as a matter of fact.

"aang…" The voice said.

"Huh? Who's there?" He asked while getting in his horse stance.

"Up here" the voice said while chuckling slightly.

"Yue? Is something wrong?" he asked

"I need you're help," She said. "It's about sokka, and katara."

"Are they ok, did something happen to them?" he asked in a nervous manner.

"Yes a very long time ago. But I'm sure katara wants to talk to you about it"

"…" he sighed and looked down from the guilt of leaving his best friend/girlfriend alone.

"It's been affecting them for years now. Not just them. Zuko, and toph too. Also, you've been through it too aang. And…with all these feelings kept inside without facing them, it will affect you later on. Lets hope its not when you need to have the most strength; during battle. These feelings can come back and haunt you guys at anytime if left unchecked. They're too big and intense to let it go. Which is why I need you're help."

""What do I need to do?" he asked.

"All you need to do is bring them to the spirit world."

"How? I can barely get into the spirit world myself. How can I get us of all there?"

"No, its just Katara and Sokka. They're all I can help at the moment."

"But how do I get them there? I'm not too good with spiritual stuff."

"It may sound easy but it takes a lot of energy out of you. All you need to do is concentrate all of your spiritual energy on them. It will only happen when I'm at my most powerful; at midnight. But just word of warning, you've been in and out of the avatar state and that has taken energy from you but you may be out for a while after this."

"I'll do anything to help them" he said

"Oh, and aang," she said with a sincere smile "they're really proud of you."

* * *

"TWINKLE-TOES!" she cried as she ran out her tent. Aang had come into camp and passed out next to the fire.

"aang…AANG!" Katara screamed as she came out of her tent. Toph and katara both kneeled down beside him when zuko and sokka came out their tents.

"What happened?" sokka asked.

"What do you think happened? He passed out dumbass" toph stated

He rolled his eyes. "you-" _not gonna start anything…_

"Aang…sweetie…wake up!!" katara cried while shaking him slightly.

"uhh.." aang moaned while regaining consciousness. "…I-I'm ok..," he said while painfully trying to get up "I…just need t-"he stumbled and headed for the ground but sokka and zuko caught him by his arms, then put them over their shoulders and brought him to his tent.

Katara sat their on her knees, watching them take him away.

"Still never got a chance to talk to him?" toph asked.

She shook her head. Out of everyone she knew she wanted to talk to him the most. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight toph." She said in misery.

She sighed. She'd never seen Miss 'Sugar Queen' so depressed. "Look if you're not gonna talk to me, then at least tell me what's wrong."

"Six years ago from tonight, my mom was killed"


	8. Chapter 6

Sokka clenched Katara in his arms as she cried into his chest

_Sokka clenched Katara in his arms as she cried into his chest. She had never been so scared in both of their lives. _

_The battle lasted hours. The only thing you could hear inside that tent was the constant cries, grunts, yells, of agony and terror from the adults fighting. Because of what they heard, the children started crying even harder then before._

_One of the warriors came inside and approached sokka and katara. "Sokka, I have an important order from you father to please come with me." he sated._

"_ummm, yes sir" the little boy said in a slightly scared tone. He then turned to katara to make sure it was ok and she simply nodded her head and he walked away._

_A few moments later katara noticed one of her friends pacing the floor nervously. She was watching him the whole time. It was actually pretty amusing. Every once-in-a-while he would stumble over him self or something. But then they made eye contact. It wasn't as amusing to her once she saw the terror in his eyes that they both shared._

_He sat next her and they started talking. They were scared, and tired, upset, and worried about what was going to change. They didn't was anything to change in their lives._

_The battle was starting to lighten up because the sun was going down and the firebenders were loosing energy. _

_Sokka and the warrior snuck over to the other side of the village to get to his father. When he got inside it was pretty scary. His friends and family all looked so weak as they were carried inside to be healed from their wounds. _

"_Sokka," his mom said as she walked him over to his father. "We have something very important for you." She said with pride in her eyes. _

"_We're extremely proud of how mature you've been. We know this may be a very intense situation to go through for someone at your age." Hakoda said to his son. _

_Sokka was really confused. Everything around him was confusing to him right now. But when his dad was so proud of him for how mature he's been, it made him feel…he couldn't think of a word to describe it, but he knew that what his father said wasn't completely true. Then he turned to his mother, who had a small tear of joy coming down her eye. _

"_Sweetheart, I, you're father and I want to give you this" she said while slipping something into his hand. It was a tan choker with ridged edges. Only mastered warriors at 13 of age were even qualified to get this. He was only ten and could barely swing a sword at that._

"_uhh, ma, dad I…I don't, I can't…" he mumbled as he stumbled through his word. What was he to say? Yes? No? He was under age, under-qualified, and scared out of his mind, he couldn't accept it. Yet he did._

"_You deserve this sokka" hakoda said with a heartfelt smile. "We're proud of you son"_

_At that instant cries and screams were let out from inside their tent. The firebender had gotten through the guards and were inside the tent._

_The healed warriors were able to fight off the solders and get them out. Hakoda and his wife grabbed their weapons and headed for the door. However his mom stopped for a second, took a deep sad breathe and turned towards her son._

"_sokka, I know I've said this a lot today, but I want you to know that I love you, with al my heart." She said with a slight crack in her voice._

"_I love you too mom" he said as she gave him a kiss on his forehead and left the tent_

_Katara and koru both ran towards the entrance of the tent as they herd the yelling and screaming of the seemingly endless battle. The guards kept telling them to go back inside but they barely listened. They would sit down as it seemed to clam down and get back up as it started to become tenser. _

_Sokka stood at the entrance of the healing tent to. Kay-da, placed a hand over his shoulder to protect him and knelt down and held him tightly._

_Their Mom was having a little trouble on the battle field. Hakoda tried to fight off as many as he could but couldn't get to her. She was and extremely powerful swordsperson, which is why she was a main target. They had her cornered to a wall but with two small openings at both sides, but not big enough for her to get through._

"_Katara is that-" Kala screamed as she ran across the tent towards her. Katara saw it. She saw the whole thing. She was overwhelmed with fear. She was completely frozen in her position until she ran off towards her._

_Sokka saw it too. But once he saw his mother __and__ his sister in trouble, he ripped out of Kay-da's grip and ran off to save them_

"_Ma!" Katara screamed as she ran into her mother's arms_

"_katara! I need you to get out of here!"_

"_No! I'm not leaving you."_

"_Sweetie, I love you so much." She said to her with tears "but I need you too please, go."_

_Sokka came running and jumping, as fast as he could to get to them. When he was in the corner with his mom he noticed one of the soliders was going to attack. He ran even faster, then grabbed both katara and his mom's hands and tried to bring them to safety. But…as they were running…his mom let go of his grip._

_They kept running but they were astonished by their mom letting go_

_She boldly stood there_

_For the war_

_The captured waterbenders_

_The attacked tribe_

_Her family_

_Her husband_

_And for her children_

_A second before they were about to attack sokka tried to move them away from the scene but katara wouldn't move_

"Katara MOVE!!" sokka screamed from inside their tent

"NO!" katara screamed as they both shot up from their heavy sleep

Aang, zuko and toph both got up out of their tents.

"hey, are you guys ok?" aang asked

"Yeah do you guys need more room or something?" Toph asked trying to be more compassionate to their situation. "Cause I can make your tent-"

"Toph can you just shut the hell up for once" sokka yelled across the camp. Everyone gasped at his statement "Like seriously toph. No one wants to hear your comments all the time. Damn" He screamed as he walked out the campsite

"Um—I" Katara babbled while forcibly trying to hold back her tears. "I'll be back in a few minutes" she said as tears started pouring down her face.


	9. authors note 3

Yeah I know its been like 2 months

**A/N:**

Yeah I know its been like 2 months! Sorry but basically hears what happened……….

You Know When U Jus Get Your Report Card, And You Have All F's On It U Just Wana Take It Back To The Teacher And Say To Throw Some D's On That Bitch!

Ballin! Soulja Boy Up In Da Buildin (Throw Some D's On That Bitch) I Just Got My Report Card (Throw Some D's On That Bitch) I Just Got My Report Card (Throw Some D's On That Bitch)

Chorus:  
Ayyyy Soulja Boy Chillin Dog I Just Got My Report Card Looked At It All F's Took It To Tha Teacher Desk (Throw Some D's On That Bitch) I Just Got My Report Card (Throw Some D's On That Bitch) Just Got My Report Card Ayy (Throw Some D's x2 Throw Some Throw Some D's On That Bitch) Just Got My Report Card (Throw Some D's...) Took It To The Teacher Desk (Throw Some D's...)

Sittin Up In The Classroom She Gettin On My Nerves,The Teacher Hollin Out Soulja Boy Do Yo Work. She Talkin Bout Adjetives, Pronouns, And Verbs. Im Knocked Out I Aint Here Nuthin The Class Heard. Im Daydreamin Hard Bout That Stacks On Deck, I Dont Know How Im Gon Pass My Next Test. I Got My Report Card Im Like Wut The Hell Is Dis. I Took It Back To The Teacher Then I Told Her

Chorus

I Alwayz Be In School But I Be Walkin Halls. Alot Of Teachers Give Me Test But They Be Super Hard I Get Into Some Trouble Then My Mama Calls But Afta I Get Out The Office Ima Tell Em All Dat Ima Superstar And Thatz Best. Everytime U See Me Up In Class My Head On That Desk. And When U See Me On Dem Girls U Kno That Im Super Fresh. Yea Teacher, Students, Class, Stupid (Wait A Min. Mutha Fuckaz)

Chorus

I Just Got My Report Card x4  
Throw Some D's On That Bitch x4  
I Got A 47 Up In Math, A 67 In English, A 14 In Science. Mane What The Fuck Is This Throw Some D's On That Bitch X4

Chorus

Ballin-  
U Kno When You Just In School And You Like God Damn This Too Much Homework U Like What The Fuck Man I Cant Do All This Shit Anymore What, Whats The Problem So Much Fucking Homework

Throw Some D's x2 Throw Some Throw Some D's On That Bitch  
Ballin


	10. Chapter 7

Toph sat there

Toph sat there. Her blind eyes staring at the ground beneath her. Sad. Upset. Confused. Shocked. Infuriated. _I'm sorry…_She thought to her self.

Aang and Zuko sat there and watched the whole thing and full of shock. No one has ever dared to talk to her like that. They knew the consequences of that. Everyone knew she was outspoken, and talkative, but sokka took it too far. But she didn't do anything.

They both went over and sat next to her and just stared for a bit. Was she gonna do? burst into tears? Or an maybe angry rage? "He…he didn't mean that toph" zuko said

"You **know** he didn't, he's not like that" Aang said in a reassuring voice.

"Huh?" she said as she regained focous. "Oh…umm, im fine really, i..he…his" she murmered while trying to keep any emotion out of her face. "I just need to be alone for a while" She stated before taking a deep semi-relaxing breath. "I'll see you guys later" she said as she walked off.

* * *

Sokka leaned on the side of a tree. He looked down, thought a bit, and then angrily slid down on his back while putting his hand to his face.

He had tears streaming down his face. Can't blame him. It's a pretty big day for him

He moved his hands away from his face when he saw his sister knelt down in front of him crying as well. They then grasped eachother in a giant hug

A few moments later they both released the hug. Something felt different. They defiantly weren't in the forest anymore. They were in the spirit world. There were sitting under the arc from the Northern water tribe spirit world entrance.

"Mom?" katara said as she sat strait up from her previous hunched over position.

"yeah, I think we should talk about" Sokka said

"Mom…" she said with a slightly vague look

"Yes…katara….mom, we need to talk" he said with a concerned look

"Mom!" she screamed as she stood up

"katara who are you looking at?" he said while turning around and standing up. He suddenly became frozen in his footsteps "ma?"

"MOM!" they both screamed

The woman sniffled "my children…" she said with joy and light in her eyes.

"Mom, I…" She stopped mid track because sokka had passed out.

"uhh" the she said while walking over to him

"It's ok, he does that a lot" katara said while chuckling slightly

sokka painfully opened his eyes. His vision was quiet blurry but quickly changed into the clearest sight. He saw his mother. The woman he hadn't seen in 6 years. 6 long years. His headache went away in a flash and his eyes started filling with tears.

Their mom gently opened her arms hoping for a hug. They spared no time. They hugged for what seemed like hours, and cried tears of joy for what seemed like days. They cried, joy, happiness, relief, sorrow, and grief.

"Mom…I" she cried "I can't b-believe it's really you" katara said while looking straight into her eyes.

"I know, I know. I've missed you both so much" their mother said while wiping tears from katara and sokka's eyes.

* * *

_Why am I letting him get to me? Stupid sokka. Damm. _She thought to herself while walking along. _Wait why do I even care? He said some __**extremely**__ stupid stuff before why is this any different?_ She stopped in mid-tracks and sighed. _Because he's right. _But she suddenly noticed something. "Are you freakin' serious?" she said out loud. She was standing in the middle of the beach, right at the edge of the shifty sand and the even more shifty water.

_OK , ummm…what did he say again? Oh yeah if the water is this way, then the land must be straight that way. _She said while pointing But. Then she felt the warm water tickle her feet under the cool sand. She was staring to feel relaxed. "but I think I'll stay here for a little."

Gosh it was so relaxing. The smell of the water, the occasional breeze, even though she couldn't see, it didn't matter. She was calm and for once in a long time she could sit back…and do nothing. She let her long black hair drape down past her shoulders and let it touch the very top of the sand. She leaned back and started to drift off into sleep.

As she slept there was a very bright light hitting her head, even though she couldn't see anything she could feel it. "mmmm…mom?" she moaned as she tossed over.

"_dear spirits" the voice cried " I pray to you on this night. I have received my daughter's letter, and I am…" the voice said while sobbing " I am extremely poud that you have blessd me with such a courageous daughter... But I am worried. Worried that she might not make it home. I am truly amazed at my daughters skill but my maternal instinct is telling me otherwise. Please dear spirits watch over her, and her friends too, give them strength, guidance, and the ability to win this war. Dear moon spirit, I pray that you will please give my daughter this message, and tell her that I love her, and wish that she would please come home after the war is won and I'm sorry too."_


	11. authors note 4

Swagga jacker swagga jacker swagga jacker ahhhhhh

Swagga jacker swagga jacker swagga jacker ahhhhhh!!

Copy or coincidence?

You tell me

Yall know who this is to

Damn. I'm mmmmaaaaaaaaaaaadddd pissed right now!! 

Ok wait, yall saw that trailer right!! It was dumb hot!! But let me clarify something. "The hug" you know katara and zuko…. Yeah it was _**not**__ I love you. _But it was more like an _im sorry, forgive me, I forgive you, sorry for being a crazy bitch, sorry for betraying you, sorry for threatening your life ect. _You know like that. Just really bothered me.

Oh yeah, I'm soo mad.

OK, the avatar portal hosted a live webcast from the NYCC after the avatar panel. We where able to ask questions from a chat box after they had an interview with mike and bryan. Yo, my mouth dropped when I herd everything they said.

SOPILERS

OK (if you've watched up to the boiling rock) the next episode, "the Southern Raiders"….take a guess on what it's about. Why I would be mad.

Yeah it's a flash back on katara and sokka's mom, and how she died. Well most of it is, but that the main focus of it. It better be different than mine


	12. GGGGRRR!

Like am I right

Like am I right? I mean the **last **season of Avatar: the Last Airbender they've done a great job of promoting, and air dates are incredible too!! Bravo Nick….Bravo…..

(Mostly in America)

Ok if you couldn't tell I was being sarcastic. Extremely sarcastic. I mean the episodes where great don't get me wrong, but the way they put it out sucked.

From episode 301 to 305 2 or 3 of them were on turbo nick madd early.

Everything after that ( 306 307 308 309) was aired in Europe in 1 to 3 weeks.

Because of that…everybody watched it online. 90 watched it online 5 are patient and 5 did not know about it.

And none of the episodes where advertised on nick. (306 -309) or at least not until that day it aired. So some people didn't even know it was coming on

Because of that the ratings plunged down like at least 40. They either didn't know or watched it 2 or 3 weeks ago

They might have not have aired it because the ratings went down. But they knew they aired in Europe and they knew everything ever made is going to go online(it's the technonlogy…everything goes on the internet), and they can't stop that, yet they continue airing it early.

BUT they did advertise Day of Black Sun. which brought the ratings up.

BUT it went back down because of the still ongoing gap in the season.

They have The Western Airtemple, The Firenbending Masters, and The Boiling rock. They jus need to make room for 80 spongebob episodes a day. Because it's soooooooo necessary.

Then they decide to release "Never before seen episodes" on DVD's. so no when they do air less people are gonna watch it, because it's legal to watch the episodes if they're on DVD.

Then probably one of the biggest issues is the book. The book that summarizes the whole Series Finale! Was put out about 2 months before the episodes were even aired. One of the best parts of the finale is the surprise! Like half of the stuff that's gonna happen…your head is gonna explode!! But because the book was let out it takes out half the shock. And they have pictures too.

Nickelodeon is soooooooooo smart right?

Avatar is one of the FEW shows on today with an actual purpose. Like through out the entire show…there's a purpose they need to fulfill and everything in between the 1st and last episodes are important to fulfill the last episode. People do like it. Are people that open and …avatarded as we are? No but they do like it. Apparently nick doesn't get that. They think everybody loves back in the barnyard and mighty b. Not really. If they advertise it like they do spongebob, the ratings would be even higher. When Atlantis squarepantis came out, I herd about that from the end of the summer till that day(3 months) but I saw that avatar commercial once. Not right

Written by: HizWifey101 aka warlords daughtah

Ladii Katara /ladykatara101 aka _jislaiik pro_. and /ladiikatara aka _Play on playette pro._


	13. SUMMARY PLZ READ

We're almost done here. I know sad. But here's a summary for those of you just coming back **(I suggests everybody reads this. like seriously skim through it if u want but read it**)

katara had a dream about the day of the invasion of the southern tribe.(6 years ago) Her mom had spotted ships coming into shore and told katara to go back to camp and she told everyone. When she shot up from her dream and fell of the side of appa and aang saved her (boyfriend)

toph started to become better friends with zuko. They're a lot alike

katara started hysterically crying on aang's shoulder. Everybody looked at sokka thinking he would do something but he didn't. he sighed and paid more attention to the moon (yue)

toph (and zuko kinda) was pissed off at sokka for not trying to comfort katara.

Katara and sokka have been acting different for a little while now. Something was bothering them

Toph got mad again and walks off into the woods and zuko comes with her. Sokka's a little jealous and worried that there's something between them. So he follows him

Toph explains to zuko that she's mad at him because she's not completely sure if she can trust him if he won't pay attention to his weeping sister. Sokka falls of the tree he was trying to spy from and toph walks away.

Zuko tries to explain to why she's mad but can't tell him everything because he doesn't want her to be mad at him but sokka's…just dumb XXD

Toph goes inside katara's tent and tried to talk to her but she won't tell her. Katara was actually starting to feel better but she really wanted to talk to aang.

Toph and sokka face each other and they start yelling at each other and get into a fight

Aang decides to go off for a walk. Katara wants to come with him but he doesn't want her to. Katara's madd upset about this

Aang ends up going on the walk alone and winds up talking to yue. She has a plan to help katara and sokka get over they're grief. They need to go to the spirit world. But for them to get them there it's gonna take a lot of energy outta him. When he get's back to camp aang ends up passing out. After everything that happened katara ends up telling toph what happened (remember only toph knows! Zuko and aang have no clue!) Her mother died 6 years ago, from this night.

Dream: sokka was brought to a room where his parents were congratulating him for how responsible and gave him that tan necklace. He wasn't entirely sure if he deserved it. Once the final scene came up where they're mom was about to be killed sokka ran up to grab katara and there mom but only ckatara would run away with sokka. Their mom stayed ant the scene. Katara and sokka both shot up from their dream at the same time. Toph, being more sympathetic now knowing MOST why he was acting different was completely got her spot blown up by sokka. (he yelled at her and and put the bad part of her personality out inform of everybody)

Toph was really sad about what her best friend saying what he said so she took a walk. Sokka and katara both went for a walk together and ended up in the spirit world. Where they met up with their mom.

Toph ended up falling asleep on the beach where yue sent her a message from her mom after she got her letter.

Ok that's it so far but there are a few thing u may need to know.

You have to remember these names.

**Koru, Kala, and Kay-da. IMPORTANT(sequel)**

There are a few person vs person conflicts that are coming and have already happened

Aang vs. Mystery(not telling)

Katara vs. aang

Katara vs. sokka

Katara/sokka vs. Mom

Toph vs sokka

Toph vs. mom

Toph vs. zuko

Toph vs. katara?(possibly)

Sokka vs. zuko

Aang vs. Katara vs. Zuko!! IM TELLING YOU KNOW…THERE WILL BE **ZUTARA**

Don't be like you shut the front door you mother fuge cake you didn't say that in the description. Well that was before The Western Airtemple. Again I will say THERE WILL BE ZUTARA IN THE SHOW!! That angry passion katara had against zuko in the western air temple is gonna come back in the next episode, except madd emotional.


	14. Chapter 8

She stared into her children's eye's

She stared into her children's eyes. Looking straight into them and examining them. She always did that when they were upset. She could tell exactly what was wrong by looking into their eyes. "I knew it" she said while shaking her head slightly.

She sighed, and sighed. "I know-" She paused as her eyes filled with tears. "I know how hard your life has been lately. With me, not there and your father going off to war. Leaving left alone having to bear witness to a battle at your own home. And having the well-being of a whole tribe on your shoulders. It all must be overbearing for you too. But, I want you too to know that I've been watching over you too the whole time. It may seem like I've been gone, and I've missed a part of you life. But I have never been," Tears started pouring down all their faces "I have never been so proud. My children. My children are saving the world" she said while placing a hand on sokka's cheek. "And are bring hope back to the world" she said while placing a hand on katara's cheek "but it seems as if you too haven't gotten over the fact that I'm not there"

"Ma, how could we?" Sokka asked "you always knew what to do. You always knew what to say-" he said with his voice cracking slightly as tears streamed down his face

"You where always there. And you could always comfort us. And you always know what was wrong!" she cried as she tugged the sleeve of her mother's tunic and put her head onto her mother's arm and cried heavily. "No one…not even Dad or Gran-Gran was able to just look at us and tell what was wrong."

"So much has happened since you left, Ma. It's was so hard and it still is to get by without you." Sokka said

"I know, and I'm sorry I couldn't be there-"

"mom we're really proud out what you did-" they both said to her

"But you wish I didn't" she stated

" Mom, you gave up your life to save ours, and we could be more grateful, thankful, and honored that you did that for us for our tribe-for the world. Sometimes….we just need" She paused and looked down as tears poured down her face.

"Sokka, my love I need to talk to your sister for a minute" she said "can you please wait over under that arc?"

"My baby girl is in love."

"yes mom. And it hurts" she said as her voice cracked

He nodded and sulked as he walked over to the arc. Until something swept towards him and stared kissing him

It was a great kiss. He missed that kiss, he longed for one last kiss. Just one and he would be ok. He opened his eyes and saw the woman he was in love with. So beautiful and stunning. She opened her eyes and released the kiss.

"yue…" he mumbled in disbelief. "I-"

"I love you sokka" she said while looking straight into her blue eyes that melted him away everytime she looked at him. As almost a reflex he said "I love you too"

It felt so good, for both of them to finally say it. After all this time they need to know how they felt about each other 'love' pure love at first sight

"But It's time we move on" she said

"There's no way I'll ever-"

"I know…I know. It's hard for me too. But we can't be together beca-"

"-you've said that already" he complained

"But I'm serious sokka…look" she said as she started fading away. He tried to grab her hand…but he went right through her.

Then she started straight into his eyes, she tilted her head a little and chuckled slightly. "I think she might be a little hard to manage but the other one she's gonna walk all over you." She paused once she saw his completely puzzled look.

" so….hard to be in love" Yue said "espically with more than one peson, huh sokka?"

"Yue…I'm not-"

"Sokka.." She said as she placed a hand on his cheek "There's not a moment in time I wo't even stop loving you" her hand started slipping down to his shoulder "But-" she started choking up "I hope you wont either-"

"You can wait your whole life wondering what you could have, or what we could have been. You may have your heart broken a few times just to get who you need. If just don't just let go 'she can't possibly be the one' is what you'll say to any girl you meet. Even to the right girl.. When our love won't let you walk away, but there's someone you else you really love. But you won't let your self love any one else.—"

"you wanna Know WHY!! Is that it Yue!?" She screamed throughout the spirit world. He sighed as warm tear fell down his cheek. "Every girl I've in my life. I've had to protect. And just about all of them are gone"


	15. Chapter 9 12

"Toph

"Toph!" he screamed from across the beach

Toph jumped up from her dream and bended the sand towards the voice, but missed by about 5 feet.

"Umm?" he muttered while staring at her like she was crazy.

"ZUKO! What the hell. Don't ever sneak up on me like that!" She schreeched

"Well you didn't come back to camp. And neither did katara and sokka."

Toph rubbed her eyes and pushed her hair back. She was gonna speak until-

"-Were you crying?" he asked as he stepped closer to her. She was startled by his quick observation and turned around to stop him from finding out anymore. "Your eyes are red"

"That means nothing." Toph replied. She bit her lip and scrunched. She had to tell somebody. She slowly turned around and sighed. "My 13th birthday is next week. And today, my parents were….they we're gonna. Damn it. The thing is I have issues with my parents."

"Yeah. I know. Your parents didn't want you known outside the Roy-"

"Not until today. My parents were gonna finally, tell people I even existed. I would be known as the 'Beautiful Bei Fong Bachelorette' or that's what my handler said" toph stated in an irritated voice

"Bachelorette?"

"Yup. They were gonna have me marry someone who was worthy enough to marry into my family and could withhold the Bei Fong Estate. I don't know, I think they were gonna have me marry some inventors son. Good business I guess."

"So it's an arranged marriage…"

"No duh it's an arranged marriage! You think I didn't realize this?" She started to choke up. Every word that came out was a painful screeched. "Apparently I'm not strong enough, incapable, and…UGH!" she cried as she violently punched Zuko in his arm forcing him to the ground. "I feel like an idiot. I had a bet with my mom. I kept telling her that I would meet somebody on my own and wasn't going to marry someone I didn't even know. I didn't even think it was possible to lie like that. I'm _never _gonna meet anyone. It's because I'm not pretty, too overbearing, and too outspoken, and too sarcastic" Zuko then grabbed her into a hug. He knew she was talking about sokka, and what he said to her earlier. She hadn't cried this hard in years. She was hurt, disappointed, and depressed. But what hurt the most is that her best friend was drifting away form her. And also every time she really _really_ needed him, he was never there. She had to turn to someone she just met to be there.


End file.
